duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-12 Black Box Pack Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 12th DMX pack in the OCG, DMX-12 Black Box Pack. __TOC__ DMX-12a dmx12a-s1.jpg|Truename Arashi Tiger - S1/S3 dmx12a-s2.jpg|Truekaiser Adrenaline Max - S2/S3 dmx12a-s3.jpg|Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle - S3/S3 dmx12a-1.jpg|Trueking Vivaldi - 1/38 dmx12a-2.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon - 2/38 dmx12a-3.jpg|Codecommand Death Marriage - 3/38 dmx12a-4.jpg|Positron Sign - 4/38 dmx12a-5.jpg|Rapid Reincarnation - 5/38 dmx12a-6.jpg|Aqua Melge - 6/38 dmx12a-7.jpg|Infernal Death Sunrise - 7/38 dmx12a-8.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon - 8/38 dmx12a-9.jpg|Delacroix, Heroine of Liberation - 9/38 dmx12a-10.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss - 10/38 dmx12a-11.jpg|Manly Pepper - 11/38 dmx12a-12.jpg|Great Reversal of Reality and Death - 12/38 dmx12a-13.jpg|Red Scorpion, Electro-mech - 13/38 dmx12a-14.jpg|Saberfili, the Paladin - 14/38 dmx12a-15.jpg|Kushinada, Light Weapon - 15/38 dmx12a-16.jpg|Aqua Jester Loupe - 16/38 dmx12a-17.jpg|Hogan Blaster - 17/38 dmx12a-18.jpg|Sandpit Man - 18/38 dmx12a-19.jpg|Burial Worm, the Burying Insect - 19/38 dmx12a-20.jpg|Disturbing Chuusa - 20/38 dmx12a-21.jpg|Mystery Hippo - 21/38 dmx12a-22.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie - 22/38 dmx12a-23.jpg|Super Infernal Gate Smash - 23/38 dmx12a-24.jpg|Gaga Pikarian - 24/38 dmx12a-25.jpg|Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage - 25/38 dmx12a-26.jpg|Tulk, the Oracle - 26/38 dmx12a-27.jpg|Aqua Advisor - 27/38 dmx12a-28.jpg|Cebu Aquman Jr. - 28/38 dmx12a-29.jpg|Filler Robo Concurion - 29/38 dmx12a-30.jpg|Fuuma Vines - 30/38 dmx12a-31.jpg|Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior - 31/38 dmx12a-32.jpg|Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre - 32/38 dmx12a-33.jpg|Self-Destructing Gil Poser - 33/38 dmx12a-34.jpg|Fighting Musubi - 34/38 dmx12a-35.jpg|Geo Horn, the Lively - 35/38 dmx12a-36.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie - 36/38 dmx12a-37.jpg|Marauder Deis Drive - 37/38 dmx12a-38.jpg|Yattare Pippi - 38/38 dmx12a-s1.jpg|Truename Arashi Tiger S1/S3 dmx12a-s2.jpg|Truekaiser Adrenaline Max S2/S3 dmx12a-s3.jpg|Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle S3/S3 dmx12a-1.jpg|Trueking Vivaldi 1/38 dmx12a-2.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon 2/38 dmx12a-3.jpg|Codecommand Death Marriage 3/38 dmx12a-4.jpg|Positron Sign 4/38 dmx12a-5.jpg|Rapid Reincarnation 5/38 dmx12a-6.jpg|Aqua Melge 6/38 dmx12a-7.jpg|Infernal Death Sunrise 7/38 dmx12a-8.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon 8/38 dmx12a-9.jpg|Delacroix, Heroine of Liberation 9/38 dmx12a-10.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss 10/38 dmx12a-11.jpg|Manly Pepper 11/38 dmx12a-12.jpg|Great Reversal of Reality and Death 12/38 dmx12a-13.jpg|Red Scorpion, Electro-mech 13/38 dmx12a-14.jpg|Saberfili, the Paladin 14/38 dmx12a-15.jpg|Kushinada, Light Weapon 15/38 dmx12a-16.jpg|Aqua Jester Loupe 16/38 dmx12a-17.jpg|Hogan Blaster 17/38 dmx12a-18.jpg|Sandpit Man 18/38 dmx12a-19.jpg|Burial Worm, the Burying Insect 19/38 dmx12a-20.jpg|Disturbing Chuusa 20/38 dmx12a-21.jpg|Mystery Hippo 21/38 dmx12a-22.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie 22/38 dmx12a-23.jpg|Super Infernal Gate Smash 23/38 dmx12a-24.jpg|Gaga Pikarian 24/38 dmx12a-25.jpg|Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage 25/38 dmx12a-26.jpg|Tulk, the Oracle 26/38 dmx12a-27.jpg|Aqua Advisor 27/38 dmx12a-28.jpg|Cebu Aquman Jr. 28/38 dmx12a-29.jpg|Filler Robo Concurion 29/38 dmx12a-30.jpg|Fuuma Vines 30/38 dmx12a-31.jpg|Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior 31/38 dmx12a-32.jpg|Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre 32/38 dmx12a-33.jpg|Self-Destructing Gil Poser 33/38 dmx12a-34.jpg|Fighting Musubi 34/38 dmx12a-35.jpg|Geo Horn, the Lively 35/38 dmx12a-36.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie 36/38 dmx12a-37.jpg|Marauder Deis Drive 37/38 dmx12a-38.jpg|Yattare Pippi 38/38 DMX-12b dmx12b-1.jpg|Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal - 1/??? dmx12b-2.jpg|DASH Leader Greg - 2/??? dmx12b-3.jpg|Trueshinra Premium Kiriko Moon - 3/??? dmx12b-4.jpg|《Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~》 - 4/??? dmx12b-5.jpg|Come On Victory - 5/??? dmx12b-6.jpg|Sigurros - 6/??? dmx12b-7.jpg|Black Insect Magistrate - 7/??? dmx12b-8.jpg|Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons - 8/??? dmx12b-9.jpg|Ultra Man - 9/??? dmx12b-10.jpg|Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor - 10/??? dmx12b-11a.jpg|Game On! Kirifuda Family! - 11a/??? dmx12b-11b.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master - 11b/??? dmx12b-12.jpg|Überdragon Bajulaterra - 12/??? dmx12b-13.jpg|Überdragon Fighbird - 13/??? dmx12b-14.jpg|Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) - 14/??? dmx12b-15.jpg|Tatsurion - 15/??? dmx12b-16.jpg|Bolshack Corodragon - 16/??? dmx12b-17.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy - 17/??? dmx12b-18.jpg|Shobu Aini - 18/??? dmx12b-19.jpg|Mr. Matsumoto - 19/??? dmx12b-20.jpg|Let's Duel Brothers - 20/??? dmx12b-21.jpg|Great Waste - 21/??? dmx12b-22.jpg|1st Lt. Pen Pen, Special Forest Commander - 22/??? dmx12b-23.jpg|Knights of Cobalt, Protean Elemental - 23/??? dmx12b-24.jpg|Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor - 24/??? dmx12b-25.jpg|Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword - 25/??? dmx12b-26.jpg|Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons - 26/??? dmx12b-27.jpg|Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons - 27/??? dmx12b-28.jpg|Thunder Moon, the Enlightened - 28/??? dmx12b-29.jpg|Supernova Venus la Saint Mother - 29/??? dmx12b-30.jpg|Gabriella, Holy Princess - 30/??? dmx12b-31.jpg|Alephtina, Spiritual Princess - 31/??? dmx12b-32.jpg|Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon - 32/??? dmx12b-33.jpg|King Tsunami - 33/??? dmx12b-34.jpg|Cyber A Irons - 34/??? dmx12b-35.jpg|Aqua Master - 35/??? dmx12b-36.jpg|Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons - 36/??? dmx12b-37.jpg|Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye - 37/??? dmx12b-38.jpg|Crath Lade, Merciless King - 38/??? dmx12b-39.jpg|Necrodragon Guljeneraid - 39/??? dmx12b-40.jpg|Zagaan, Knight of Darkness - 40/??? dmx12b-41.jpg|Bolshack Cross NEX - 41/??? dmx12b-42.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon - 42/??? dmx12b-43.jpg|Supernova Bigbang Anastathis - 43/??? dmx12b-44.jpg|Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing - 44/??? dmx12b-45.jpg|Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope - 45/??? dmx12b-46.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits - 46/??? dmx12b-47.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality - 47/??? dmx12b-48.jpg|Orochi, of the Hidden Blade - 48/??? dmx12b-49.jpg|Evil Incarnate - 49/??? dmx12b-50.jpg|Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom - 50/??? dmx12b-51.jpg|Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon - 51/??? dmx12b-52.jpg|Death Arcadia, Devil Saint - 52/??? dmx12b-53.jpg|Glider Man - 53/??? dmx12b-54.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon - 54/??? dmx12b-55.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon - 55/??? dmx12b-56.jpg|Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space - 56/??? dmx12b-57.jpg|Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider - 57/??? dmx12b-58.jpg|Shaman Totem - 58/??? dmx12b-59.jpg|Victory Apple - 59/??? dmx12b-60.jpg|Miraculous Snare - 60/??? dmx12b-61.jpg|Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit - 61/??? dmx12b-62.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny - 62/??? dmx12b-63.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight - 63/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-64.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon - 64/??? dmx12b-65.jpg|Moritz, the Spydroid - 65/??? dmx12b-66.jpg|Mestapo, the Patroller - 66/??? dmx12b-67.jpg|Slowly Chain - 67/??? dmx12b-68.jpg|Cosmic Darts - 68/??? dmx12b-69.jpg|Marshall Queen - 69/??? dmx12b-70.jpg|Aqua Surfer - 70/??? dmx12b-71.jpg|Aqua Surfer - 71/??? dmx12b-72.jpg|Aqua Surfer - 72/??? dmx12b-73.jpg|Aqua Surfer - 73/??? dmx12b-74.jpg|Divine Riptide - 74/??? dmx12b-75.jpg|Streaming Shaper - 75/??? dmx12b-76.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell - 76/??? dmx12b-77.jpg|Terror Pit - 77/??? dmx12b-78.jpg|Ghastly Drain - 78/??? dmx12b-79.jpg|Raging Dragon Lord - 79/??? dmx12b-80.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious - 80/??? dmx12b-81.jpg|Shaman Broccoli - 81/??? dmx12b-82.jpg|Aurora of Reversal - 82/??? dmx12b-83.jpg|Brutal Charge - 83/??? dmx12b-84.jpg|Codename Ethan - 84/??? dmx12b-85.jpg|Last Violence - 85/??? dmx12b-86.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian - 86/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-87.jpg|Iocant, the Oracle - 87/??? dmx12b-88.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 88/??? dmx12b-89.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 89/??? dmx12b-90.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 90/??? dmx12b-91.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 91/??? dmx12b-92.jpg|Capricorn, Earth's Reflection - 92/??? dmx12b-93.jpg|Ancient Horn, the Watcher - 93/??? dmx12b-94.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja - 94/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-95.jpg|Aqua Strummer - 95/??? dmx12b-96.jpg|Medetine, New Year Electro-knight - 96/??? dmx12b-97.jpg|Energy Stream - 97/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-98.jpg|Necrodragon Zalva - 98/??? dmx12b-99.jpg|Benzo, the Hidden Fury - 99/??? dmx12b-100.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet - 100/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-101.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet - 101/??? dmx12b-102.jpg|Bind Shadow, Shadow of Bondage - 102/??? dmx12b-103.jpg|Nyanjiro, Treasure Cat - 103/??? dmx12b-104.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe - 104/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-105.jpg|Dandy Eggplant - 105/??? dmx12b-106.jpg|Raging Bamboo - 106/??? dmx12b-107.jpg|Pixie Cocoon - 107/??? dmx12b-108.jpg|Faerie Life - 108/??? dmx12b-109.jpg|Faerie Life - 109/??? dmx12b-110.jpg|Faerie Life - 110/??? dmx12b-111.jpg|Faerie Life - 111/??? dmx12b-1.jpg|Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal 1/??? dmx12b-2.jpg|DASH Leader Greg 2/??? dmx12b-3.jpg|Trueshinra Premium Kiriko Moon 3/??? dmx12b-4.jpg|《Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~》 4/??? dmx12b-5.jpg|Come On Victory 5/??? dmx12b-6.jpg|Sigurros 6/??? dmx12b-7.jpg|Black Insect Magistrate 7/??? dmx12b-8.jpg|Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons 8/??? dmx12b-9.jpg|Ultra Man 9/??? dmx12b-10.jpg|Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor 10/??? dmx12b-11a.jpg|Game On! Kirifuda Family! 11a/??? dmx12b-11b.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master 11b/??? dmx12b-12.jpg|Überdragon Bajulaterra 12/??? dmx12b-13.jpg|Überdragon Fighbird 13/??? dmx12b-14.jpg|Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) 14/??? dmx12b-15.jpg|Tatsurion 15/??? dmx12b-16.jpg|Bolshack Corodragon 16/??? dmx12b-17.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy 17/??? dmx12b-18.jpg|Shobu Aini 18/??? dmx12b-19.jpg|Mr. Matsumoto 19/??? dmx12b-20.jpg|Let's Duel Brothers 20/??? dmx12b-21.jpg|Great Waste 21/??? dmx12b-22.jpg|1st Lt. Pen Pen, Special Forest Commander 22/??? dmx12b-23.jpg|Knights of Cobalt, Protean Elemental 23/??? dmx12b-24.jpg|Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor 24/??? dmx12b-25.jpg|Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword 25/??? dmx12b-26.jpg|Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons 26/??? dmx12b-27.jpg|Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons 27/??? dmx12b-28.jpg|Thunder Moon, the Enlightened 28/??? dmx12b-29.jpg|Supernova Venus la Saint Mother 29/??? dmx12b-30.jpg|Gabriella, Holy Princess 30/??? dmx12b-31.jpg|Alephtina, Spiritual Princess 31/??? dmx12b-32.jpg|Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon 32/??? dmx12b-33.jpg|King Tsunami 33/??? dmx12b-34.jpg|Cyber A Irons 34/??? dmx12b-35.jpg|Aqua Master 35/??? dmx12b-36.jpg|Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons 36/??? dmx12b-37.jpg|Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye 37/??? dmx12b-38.jpg|Crath Lade, Merciless King 38/??? dmx12b-39.jpg|Necrodragon Guljeneraid 39/??? dmx12b-40.jpg|Zagaan, Knight of Darkness 40/??? dmx12b-41.jpg|Bolshack Cross NEX 41/??? dmx12b-42.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon 42/??? dmx12b-43.jpg|Supernova Bigbang Anastathis 43/??? dmx12b-44.jpg|Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing 44/??? dmx12b-45.jpg|Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope 45/??? dmx12b-46.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits 46/??? dmx12b-47.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality 47/??? dmx12b-48.jpg|Orochi, of the Hidden Blade 48/??? dmx12b-49.jpg|Evil Incarnate 49/??? dmx12b-50.jpg|Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom 50/??? dmx12b-51.jpg|Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon 51/??? dmx12b-52.jpg|Death Arcadia, Devil Saint 52/??? dmx12b-53.jpg|Glider Man 53/??? dmx12b-54.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon 54/??? dmx12b-55.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon 55/??? dmx12b-56.jpg|Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space 56/??? dmx12b-57.jpg|Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider 57/??? dmx12b-58.jpg|Shaman Totem 58/??? dmx12b-59.jpg|Victory Apple 59/??? dmx12b-60.jpg|Miraculous Snare 60/??? dmx12b-61.jpg|Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit 61/??? dmx12b-62.jpg|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny 62/??? dmx12b-63.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight 63/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-64.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon 64/??? dmx12b-65.jpg|Moritz, the Spydroid 65/??? dmx12b-66.jpg|Mestapo, the Patroller 66/??? dmx12b-67.jpg|Slowly Chain 67/??? dmx12b-68.jpg|Cosmic Darts 68/??? dmx12b-69.jpg|Marshall Queen 69/??? dmx12b-70.jpg|Aqua Surfer 70/??? dmx12b-71.jpg|Aqua Surfer 71/??? dmx12b-72.jpg|Aqua Surfer 72/??? dmx12b-73.jpg|Aqua Surfer 73/??? dmx12b-74.jpg|Divine Riptide 74/??? dmx12b-75.jpg|Streaming Shaper 75/??? dmx12b-76.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell 76/??? dmx12b-77.jpg|Terror Pit 77/??? dmx12b-78.jpg|Ghastly Drain 78/??? dmx12b-79.jpg|Raging Dragon Lord 79/??? dmx12b-80.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious 80/??? dmx12b-81.jpg|Shaman Broccoli 81/??? dmx12b-82.jpg|Aurora of Reversal 82/??? dmx12b-83.jpg|Brutal Charge 83/??? dmx12b-84.jpg|Codename Ethan 84/??? dmx12b-85.jpg|Last Violence 85/??? dmx12b-86.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian 86/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-87.jpg|Iocant, the Oracle 87/??? dmx12b-88.jpg|Cocco Lupia 88/??? dmx12b-89.jpg|Cocco Lupia 89/??? dmx12b-90.jpg|Cocco Lupia 90/??? dmx12b-91.jpg|Cocco Lupia 91/??? dmx12b-92.jpg|Capricorn, Earth's Reflection 92/??? dmx12b-93.jpg|Ancient Horn, the Watcher 93/??? dmx12b-94.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja 94/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-95.jpg|Aqua Strummer 95/??? dmx12b-96.jpg|Medetine, New Year Electro-knight 96/??? dmx12b-97.jpg|Energy Stream 97/??? dmx12b-98.jpg|Necrodragon Zalva 98/??? dmx12b-99.jpg|Benzo, the Hidden Fury 99/??? dmx12b-100.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet 100/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-101.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet 101/??? dmx12b-102.jpg|Bind Shadow, Shadow of Bondage 102/??? dmx12b-103.jpg|Nyanjiro, Treasure Cat 103/??? dmx12b-104.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe 104/??? (Mode Change Card dmx12b-105.jpg|Dandy Eggplant 105/??? dmx12b-106.jpg|Raging Bamboo 106/??? dmx12b-107.jpg|Pixie Cocoon 107/??? dmx12b-108.jpg|Faerie Life 108/??? dmx12b-109.jpg|Faerie Life 109/??? dmx12b-110.jpg|Faerie Life 110/??? dmx12b-111.jpg|Faerie Life 111/??? Category:OCG Card Set Galleries